Anedoki
is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Mizuki Kawashita, creator of ''Strawberry 100%. The manga began serialization in Shueisha's manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump on July 8, 2009, and ended on January 18, 2010, with 26 chapters. The series came to a halt because it didn't reach enough votes. Plot The story of Anedoki is about the 13 year old Kouta Ochiai who meets a mysterious girl on his way home from school. She asks him if he was willing to share his ice cream and then called him a pervert after noticing and wondering what Kouta was thinking when she was eating. Shocked about the reveal, he runs away dropping his Student Handbook by accident. Arriving at home the situation gets out of hand as his father gets transferred because of his work and if it wasn't enough being on his own, the mysterious girl he met before meets him again. By giving back his Student book and the situation Kouta was in, she decides to repay the favor for the ice cream and that was to take care of Kouta while his father was gone. She introduced herself as Natsuki Hagiwara, a 17 year old High School student who declared to be his maid for the time he's left on his own. A sequel chapter was recently added set 4 years later and contains 4 pages. Characters ; :The male protagonist of the series. He is a 13 year old first year middle school student. He's a normal guy who's in an age where he starts to be interested in girls but gets mad as soon people call him a kid because of his size. He thinks that he's more of an adult than Natsuki but easily gets embarrassed when she's around him. This could be from his father as he always acted childish and blew all of his money (and company money) at strip clubs. He doesn't really get the difference between swimwear and underwear. When Natsuki's clothes are torn off, she covers herself in embarrassment but he says there's no difference. He never seemed to have an attraction towards Natsuki till after her sister Chiaki asked him if he did, where now starts to question why he has all of a sudden had an attraction towards her when he personally sees her as a nuisance, but most of the time his thoughts leads to some perverted action she has done around him. However, as of recently has started to show feelings for Kanade after she confessed her feelings to him as well as the rumor that she kissed him. However, he finally realises that he likes Natsuki. He confesses to Natsuki in the 26th chapter. In the 'sequel' to chapter 26, Kouta returns to town after four years have passed and reunites with Natsuki in the same place they first met. He is similar to Junpei Manaka(main character in "Ichigo 100%"). ; :The female protagonist of the series. She is a 17 year old high school student. She seems to be more childish than Kouta but sometimes acts like a real adult. Her motives for taking care of Kouta are unknown except that she has to return the favor for ice cream. Aside from her childish and self-centered personality, she seems to be a skilled fighter, taking down 3 bullies with no real effort while Kouta protects Kanade. She is a bit of a mystery as well, as Kouta wonders were she goes to school, why she is doing all of this, and why she possesses so much money (she had six hundred thousand yen, however half of this was revealed to be from everyone she was holding for a school trip). She has a habit of falling out of the bed to where she sleeps with Kouta and at a certain time in the night she will sleepwalk to whatever room Kouta is in and lay with him if they aren't in the same room. Although she can be immature, she usually finds a way to help Kouta with the problems he has. In the 8th chapter, it is revealed she has a sister whose name is Chiaki. Though of recently, if she gets sick she has a strange habit of making her food really spicy. As of chapter 19, Natsuki commented that she would be happy if she had been born 4 years later and would be in the same class so they could be together daily but later stated she was only kidding and this leaves some obvious hints that she has feelings for Kouta as a boyfriend-girlfriend or brother-sister relationship is still yet to be known. Yet in chapter 22, Kouta has confessed his feelings just as Natsuki burst through the doors trying to rescue Kouta. Unfortunately, Natsuki was unable to hear this only to resume things back to normal. However in chapter 26, Kouta confessed to Natsuki while leaving and Natsuki on hearing this kissed him. Natsuki waits for Kouta, and four years later when he returns to town, they are reunited in the same place they first met and, just like how they first met, she demands that he gives her his popsicle. She is similar to Aya Toujou(one of the heroines in "Ichigo 100%"). ; :She is the most popular student until the day Natsuki showed up in school. At their first meeting, Kouta falls asleep due the lack of sleep he got after the first night with Natsuki staying at his house. Angry about his reaction and the way Natsuki presented herself, she gets into trouble with a group of high school students, only to be then protected by Kouta who couldn't look away from the fact that she was in danger. It is because of this that she may have taken a liking to Kouta because of the way he stood up against them, though is quick to deny this if someone points that out. When Kouta skips school to follow Natsuki, she accompanies his friends to his house to see why he was not at school. She seems to have an inferiority complex towards Natsuki, as shown when she tries to catch the boys' attention to no avail, when Natsuki is around. She later confesses her feelings towards Kouta during the fireworks festival, however became depressed when he wouldn't give her an answer. However after comforting words from Natsuki she continues to go after Kouta, changing her hairdo and swearing that she will not lose to that sexy old fox (Natsuki). ; :Nicknamed "Chia" by her older sister Natsuki. She went looking for her sister, she found her to be living with Kouta. Stunned by the accidents that happen regularly within Kouta's house, she decides to live with Kouta as well, so as to prevent those mishaps from happening. She is extremely bad at doing household chores, and she cannot cook at all, but very smart and is down to earth, unlike Natsuki. As Kouta says, the two sisters are polar opposites. Chiaki has started to like Kouta, but covers it up by stating that everything he does is perverted (from washing her sister's clothes to eating pudding). Reception Even Ane Doki was axed manga, it still have relative good ending compare the other axed manga. Ending was satisfied most of reader despite during the series a lot of reader complain that Ane Doki was plot-less and about age difference between Kouta and Natsuki. External links Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Harem anime and manga es:Ane Doki ko:아네도킷 it:Anedoki ja:あねどきっ th:อเนโดกิ zh:御姐百分百